Talk:An American Werewolf in London (1981 uncut version)/@comment-86.40.189.248-20150412132420
Thanks for the reply. I know youll find it hard to believe but I did see it, and it was in the vhs copy of the film I saw. Its not the only film I saw at that time which had footage, not in later vhs releases.This still goes on today. For instance, I saw the film Prometheus in the cinema. The version released onto DVD was different to the version I saw in the cinema. And I can somewhat prove that, as currently, I have three different versions of the film in my posession! However, its harder to prove with older films like American Werewolf. One of the tramps was killed on the bonnet of a car. How would I know that if Id never seen it? Just remember that little detail. You should ask people who saw it in the cinema when it was released. Only someone in that age group would remember the toast scene or the tramp scene, or any of the other stuff that got cut. However, its a long time ago, and memories fade. Years later, perople only believe what they read, or are told in the media. I think Landis regretted making the movie so violent and went back and cut the film after it had been released to VHS. Not just once, but a number of times. X rated vhs tapes abounded at that time. My video rental was full of them. I remember clearly. The Exterminator was another vhs in my local vhs rental with an x rating on the cover. Later, they all vanished and were replaced with the "18" rating. Some of the early American Werewolf posters have the X rating on them, and that is easily verifiable on the internet. I understand that you would have to see it for yourself. People will always believe the guy who made the film over someone who had nothing to do with its making. Thats fine. However, I dont beleieve what Landis says! In fact I found the absence of the phone box scene in the anniversary edition kind of odd. Especially when two different excuses were given. Recently I read something on a forum which said that the print they used for the anniversary dvd, was the German print which the German censors had cut years ago, and thats how the film ended up with that scene missing. Whatever! It may be true that they used the German print for the anniversary edition. I`m not saying its not true, but personally speaking, I dont believe that the absence of the footage was a mistake! There`s been too much fiddling about over the years for me to just believe it. Also, "lost footage" etc is the oldest excuse in the book. Ridley Scott was asked if he would ever do a directors cut of Prometheus. He replied in the negative, saying that the cut thats out there is his version, yet I have three different cuts in my possession, and the one I saw in the cinema was different again. So this is why I take everything directors say about different cuts etc, with a grain of salt! Their memories arent perfect either. Of course as far as the publics concerned, the version you get when you buy the dvd, will be the version that lives on in memory when people think of Ridleys final cut. Yet there are others!!